


Jinning Your Padawan

by RestlessWanderings



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Never Have I Ever, Sass, Snark, everyone knows about Anakin and Padme and uses it against him in the game, overall some good feels, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessWanderings/pseuds/RestlessWanderings
Summary: Some time after Ahsoka has left the Order but before the siege of Mandalore, she comes across Anakin, Obi-Wan, and their men. To pass the time, they decide to play Never Have I Ever.or:the one where everyone finds out that qui-gon abandoned obi-wan on a war torn planet and that the action has a name





	Jinning Your Padawan

**Author's Note:**

> got this from a tumblr prompt and in the spirit of procrastination in this cold and weary finals season, i finally decided to write it out as my friend furiously works on her research paper beside me

Ahsoka’s appearance is a welcomed surprise after so long without hearing from her. She’s grown, her montrals taller than before, the blue bands more spaced out. Her facial markings are sharper as well, and she is just beginning to lose the adolescent fat in her cheeks. Obi-Wan’s heart aches as they all sit down beside a campfire. 

Something tells him that her leaving was the start of a downward spiral for the galaxy, but is just the push she needed to become the torgruta she’s supposed to be. He shakes off the feeling. _Not tonight. Tonight is about the here and now._

He’s not entirely sure how the game starts. One moment, Ahsoka is telling a joke about two Jabbas walking into a bar, and the next moment Rex is handing everyone a bottle.

“Are we really doing this?” Obi-Wan asks, delight bubbling up in his chest.

Ahsoka grins and turns to Rex. “I think it’s a great idea. You guys are just sitting around at this point waiting for orders from the Council, right? May as well have a bit of fun while you’re at it.”

Anakin huffs. “Come on Obi-Wan, lighten up. It’s just Never Have I Ever.” Then he smirks. “Or is it you’ve never done anything that could come up?”

Obi-Wan raises an eyebrow. “Very well. Never have I ever snuck out of the Temple without telling anyone to race in an illegal podrace.”

Anakin shrugs. “That is nowhere near the worst thing I’ve ever done,” he says before taking a drink.

Obi-Wan snorts. “Trust me, I know.”

Anakin straightens. “Never have I ever lost six robes in four months.”

Obi-Wan shoots him an unimpressed look and takes a drink, relishing the burn of it down his throat. “Rex, next time you see Pointer let him know he’s really outdone himself this time. This is excellent.”

Cody snorts. “Sir, this tastes like rubbing alcohol and burns worse than blasterfire.”

“I know. Quite good, really.”

Rex chuckles. “I’ll be sure to tell him you said so, Sir.”

Ahsoka nudges Anakin’s ribs with her elbow and grins, the firelight glinting off of her fangs. “Never have I ever fell on my face in front of Senator Amidala.”

Anakin sputters. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you all are trying to get me drunk,” he says, taking a shot.

“Come on Skyguy, I know you can handle more than two shots. I once saw you drink Master Vos under the table.”

Anakin grins. “Now _that_ was a test of endurance. I was one drink away from losing. I still don’t know how I did it.”

Obi-Wan hums. “It was because Vos hadn’t had a drink in at least a year, given his missions involving various Sithly artifacts. He had to keep his head about him.” He brushes a hand across his beard. “I’d say half the reason he taunted you into that little game was so he’d have the excuse to get shitfaced.”

Anakin gapes at him as Ahsoka and the rest of the Clones around the small campfire laugh.

Rex holds up his bottle. “Never have I ever thrown my commander off of various things with the Force.”

Obi-Wan gapes at Anakin and Ahsoka as they drink, both looking sheepish. He sighs. “I can’t believe you two. On behalf of them, Rex, I sincerely apologize. It’s utterly uncivilized, what they’ve done.”

Rex waves him off. “Don’t worry about it Sir. It hasn’t happened in at least a few months.”

Before Obi-Wan can say anything Cody interrupts, saying, “Never have I ever had to stop my general from doing something reckless.”

At this all the Clones drink and Ahsoka shrugs as if to say _what can you do?_

Echo takes a moment to think, then says, “Never have I ever spilled wine on Senator Amidala.”

Anakin drinks, his scowl half irritated, half amused.

Fives says, “Never have I ever given a senator a gift that she was allergic to.”

This time, Anakin groans as everyone else laughs. “How was I supposed to know she’s allergic to daffodils?” he asks, then drinks.

“I do believe it’s called asking, former Padawan mine,” Obi-Wan says, smirking.

Anakin scoffs. “As if you’ve never done something embarrassing in front of a senator.”

“I’ve never done anything of the kind in front of Senator Amidala,” he says. “In fact, never have I ever spent an entire meeting staring at Senator Amidala as if she were the only one on the room, which eventually led to me fumbling like a lost bantha when she proceeded to instigate conversation."

Anakin groans and drinks again, and Obi-Wan chuckles. _I’m amazed he doesn’t yet realize that we all know about his relationship with the Senator. He can be so thick sometimes._

 Ahsoka winks and, with a showy flick of her hand, says, “Never have I ever kissed a Senator.”

As Anakin drinks, Obi-Wan wonders if he should. _Does the Duchess count?_ He shakes his head. _No. She’s not a Senator, after all._

Anakin glares at the ground, bottle hanging from limp hands. “Never have I ever left the Jedi Order,” he growls out, lifting his gaze to scowl into the fire.

Ahsoka shakes her head. “Never did get rid of that petty streak, did you Skyguy?” she asks, taking a swig from her bottle.

Before Anakin can answer, Obi-Wan is bringing his own bottle to his lips and taking a sip. The laughter from Rex, Cody, Fives, and Echo abruptly stops. Anakin, who’d just taken a sip of water, spits some of it out in his surprise and tries not to choke on the rest as he swallows.

Obi-Wan puts on his best innocent face and nearly laughs aloud when Cody double-takes. He wants to shake his head in exasperation. _Do they all really think I’m that boring? I should probably fix that._ Or perhaps not. He rather liked the shocked, surprised looks he gets when he does something wholly unexpected of him.

Ahsoka looks around, eyebrows raised. “What, you guys didn’t know?” As incredulous faces turn to hers, she sighs and shakes her head. “Seriously? You’ve never heard about it? Master Plo talked about it a few times. I thought it was universally known.”

Obi-Wan nods. “Oh yes. The Masters came up with quite the name for it. What was it again, Ahsoka?”

“When your master abandons you on a war torn planet for following the Force, it’s called ‘Jinning your Padawan.’ So far it’s only been Master Jinn that’s done it. A few masters have accidently left their padawans on planets, but the planets weren’t war torn and the masters realized within thirty minutes what they’d done.”

Obi-Wan puts his head in his hands and heaves a sigh. “No wonder parents don’t want to give their kids to us. All we do is lose them, one way or another.”

“Wait a second,” Anakin says, eyes wide, “Master Jinn abandoned you? For following the Force? Wasn’t that his shtick, though?”

Obi-Wan shoots him a bland look and shrugs his shoulders. “Only if he’s the one doing the following. If anyone else is, they’re wrong to do it.”

Rex holds up his bottle. “Never have I ever abandoned a charge in my care.”

No one takes a drink and Obi-Wan smiles, chest warm.

Fives says, “Never will I ever Jinn my Padawan,” and the group nods as they drink.

Cody leans forward. “Sir, what exactly happened?”

Obi-Wan straightens and crosses his legs, resting and elbow on his knee and putting his chin in his hand. “Nothing terribly exciting. Master Jinn loved Master Tahl, who’d gone to a planet called Melida/Daan and gotten injured. She needed urgent medical care and Master Jinn was determined to get it for her, even though there was a war raging. The Force was practically begging me to stop it, but Master Jinn wouldn’t listen. So he left me.” Obi-Wan shrugs. “Like I said, nothing terribly exciting.”

Ahsoka glowers. “Uh-huh. And why don’t you tell us all how old you were.”

“Fourteen.”

Indignant exclamations follow, and Anakin throws his hands into the air. “That is completely unacceptable! Master, what the _kriff?_ ”

Obi-Wan takes the last sip from his bottle. “What’s done is done. There’s no use in focusing on things that you can’t control. The past is better left in the past.”

Cody shakes his head. “We’ll never abandon you like that, Sir. Ever. You can count on that.”

The warm feeling in his chest expands and his chest tightens as his friends nod in agreement. He clears his throat and stands, unable to help the smile on his face.

“That means more to me than you know. But it is late and we’ve an early start tomorrow, so goodnight.”

He walks to his tent with the sound of promises being made on his behalf ringing in his ears. For the first time in a long time, he doesn’t dream of being left behind.


End file.
